


Take Us Away

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs gives the team a special sendoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Us Away

He was back at his desk watching DiNozzo, McGee, and Ziva packing up their belongings when the call came in

He was back at his desk watching DiNozzo, McGee, and Ziva packing up their belongings when the call came in. He listened, sighing. He had somehow expected the news . And it was just the icing on the cake of this crappy day.

"DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva, Abby's lab. Now." He stalked to the elevator. As soon as they were there, he instructed Abby to cut off all communication and get Ducky and Palmer. He paced until the final parts of their team arrived.

"Clean, Bossman," Abby said softly.

He nodded, looking at the group of people he considered family. "Just learned that Jenny left me her estate. This is our last night together for a while. You got plans tonight, cancel 'em. Goes double for you, DiNozzo and Ziva. I'm fixing this but it'll take a little time. We're gonna have one hell of a party for Jen."

"Jethro…" Ducky's voice held a lot of concern.

"Duck, let me do this. You all have changes of clothes here?" They nodded, even Palmer. "Good. Meet back here in an hour."

"Boss? We have to pack," Tony said quietly.

"I know, DiNozzo. But ya need this more." He gave Tony a long look. He was the one Jethro needed to do this for the most.

An hour and a half later he was escorting them to a three-room suite at an exclusive hotel. Money talked he knew and he had a complete bar stocked as well as a sandwich tray and various munchies.

"Two bedrooms, each sleep four. Got food, got drink, even got a DVD player. Nobody leaves until we're done here and we're done only when I say we are. We drink a lot; eat a little. Say a proper goodbye for now."

Tony flopped down on one of the couches. "Fair enough, Boss. He reached for the remote, but Gibbs slapped it out of his hands. "Not now. Now we spend time together."

Tony nodded, a little pout on his face.

Gibbs walked over and poured himself a drink, gesturing for everyone else to do so. He started the round of stories after everyone had begun drinking, sharing the first time he and Jenny had met, how she was all red hair and attitude. As each person recounted their adventures, he drank more, until the room was fuzzy around the edges.

He dragged the sandwich tray over, motioning for everyone to eat. "Too much drinking, gonna get in trouble."

"What kind of trouble, Gibbs?" Abby asked. She'd kicked off her shoes and had her feet in McGee's lap. He was rubbing them and the two looked completely at home with each other. And he could see up her damn skirt. He'd been dampening his arousal only by force of sheer will.

"Nothing," he muttered, coloring slightly.

"Oh, I think Mr. Buttoned Up is starting to get liquored up. "Boys, Ziva, we could have some fun here."

"What kind of fun?" Gibbs asked, skeptical.

She smirked. "This is an anything goes night, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. My rules now. We're going to play a little game I call 'Truthmaker.' You ask someone a question, everyone votes on what they expect their answer to be. If the crowd is right, you have to take a shot, but if you're right, you nominate someone to drink a shot and you get to ask the next question. Palmer, the drinks. Just put the bottles on the table.

As Palmer scurried to do as she asked, Gibbs considered all the ramifications of this evening. It was going to go one place and was just a matter of who ended up with whom.

Abby swung her legs around and Gibbs realized she'd been working on McGee with her feet, his hard-on distending the front of his pants.

Gibbs shrugged. This wasn't in his comfort zone, but he could work with it for now. "You asking first?"

"Yep. Gibbs, ever kissed a man? If not, would you?" She put up her hand before he answered.

"I say he wouldn't and never has. Anyone disagree?" They all shook their heads and he grinned inwardly. He had them so snowed. "Gibbs?"

"Yep, and yep."

"No way," Abby looked astonished. "I think you're lying. Prove it. Kiss someone here. A guy someone, Gibbs."

He noticed Ducky was a little red-faced, looking away. They'd played briefly in Paris, with Jen, but there hadn't technically been any kissing. On the mouth. Palmer was just staring at the ground and McGee was clenching and unclenching his hands. Even if he wanted them, Palmer and McGee weren't commanding enough to hold his interested and Ducky…well he was _Ducky_. It had happened once, but wasn't gonna happen again.

There was only one guy he wanted to kiss and that was the one slouched on the couch beside him. He turned slightly, cocking his head, giving Tony a challenging look. "Me, Boss?" His voice had risen an entire octave.

"Any objections?"

Tony licked his lips nervously and started to sit up. "No, stay right there."

He moved over Tony, straddling him, almost brushing groins. Gibbs' hand cupped the back of Tony's neck and he caught a flash of pure desire before the other man's eyes closed.

Gibbs had been waiting a long time for this and he wasn't drunk enough to not savor this. His lips brushed gently over Tony's, his tongue darting out to trace the fleshy lower lip first. As expected, Tony's lips parted and he sighed out his pleasure.

He moved in closer now, mouth sealing on DiNozzo's, hand now cupping the other man's firm chin, his tongue exploring lips, teeth, tongue. When Tony surged up to him, Gibbs could feel the heavy heat of the hard-on that matched his own.

One of them groaned, Tony's hand coming up to hold his head close and Gibbs found himself turned around and flat on his back, Tony grinding into him from above. When they finally came up for air, he realized he was riding Tony's thigh and the other man had been thrusting against his.

"That, Abbs, is how I kiss a man," he said in between gasps of air.

He shouldered Tony off himself, tugging the younger man's hand and pulling him close.

"My god," Abby replied, fanning herself. "That was beyond hot. Think you shattered every vanilla thought I had about you, Bossman. And look at what you went and did?"

He looked around the room. Palmer's head was in Ducky's lap, the older man stroking the younger one's curls. Palmer wasn't doing anything yet but it was intimate and it would happen soon. Ducky had that predatory gleam in his eye.

And Ziva was sitting on the floor underneath McGee, stroking her hands up and down his thighs.

"Who ya playing with then, Abbs?"

"You mean I get a choice?" She was on his lap like a shot, hard nipples brushing his chest. "I want you and Tony. Both of you, mouths on me. Let's give 'em a show, boys."

Abby wiggled around, yanking her T-shirt off before stretching out on the couch. "I'm bare under the skirt and finger licking good. Tony, can I suck on Gibbs before you do?"

"Uh…yeah. Of course." Tony seemed to bring himself back to awareness with a jolt, pulling Abby's skirt down. "You weren't joking about bare, either."

Jethro looked at her pussy, gleaming with her wetness. He had assumed she was bare, but hadn't been sure until this moment. He brought a finger down, stroking her clit. It came away drenched in her juice and he pressed it against Tony's mouth.

When the other man's mouth wrapped around his finger, Jethro groaned. Abby yanked his pants and boxers down, pulling him out. "Oh Ziva, you're right. He's even bigger than McGee."

Bigger than.._WHAT_? He couldn't even comprehend that before Abby's mouth was wrapped around his dick and he forgot everything but the sensation of her.

He looked around the room one last time. Palmer was eagerly deep-throating Ducky, the older man's groans of satisfaction filling the room. Ziva and McGee were kissing and groping and Tony had released his finger only to start to go to town on his cock alongside Abby.

His hand delved between her wet folds, stroking, seeing her G-spot and pressing against it, thumb moving over her clit.

He wanted to freeze this moment in time almost as much as he wanted Abby and Tony to drive him to climax. Tomorrow everything would change, but he could take them away for tonight and leave them with memories to sustain them until they reunited. It was what Jenny would have wanted.

He looked down at Abby and Tony, knowing he was going to fuck them both before the night was done. "Don't stop what you're doing. Don't ever stop."


End file.
